Ultrasonic transducers permit transmission or detection of ultrasonic waves, at a variety of frequencies. They are, typically, piezoelectric pressure-sensing devices, especially manufactured to have a resonant frequency within the ultrasound range.
Conventional ultrasonic transducers are designed for use in well controlled environments, such as those that are tolerable for a human operator. In many applications, this is not a restriction, and permits the transducer design to be simple. However, these transducers tend to fail under high and low temperature extremes. The piezoelectric element of the transducer will not withstand them.
A need exists for an ultrasonic transducer that will operate at extreme temperatures. Such transducers have particular application for nondestructive testing in harsh environments. Examples are testing space equipment and structures, or cryogenic container testing.